ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Luc Åström
Luc Åström ''(played by Kane) ''is a son of Athena. He is known for his mostly aloof demeanor and his constant canine companion, Tomte. He has been at camp for ten years. Biography Luc was born in Gothenburg, Sweden to an archeologist, his father, and a geologist, his mother. The pair had found international acclaim for the discovery of various ancient cities across the reaches of Africa and South America. They were most well known for how well they worked in tandem with one another by analyzing each other's work through a new lens and perspective. To date, their most startling discovery was a Greek colony near the heart of Africa that many believed was utterly lost to human history. Often, they took their young son on their expeditions around the globe where he would actively participate in the works and worlds that his parents loved so dearly and filled him with nothing but the joy of curiosity and discovery. It wasn't until the age of 10 that he discovered that this yearning curiosity could be dangerous and deadly as well. His father was killed when a roof caved in on him as he was excavating an underground system of cave cities in the Yucatan due to a long-forgotten trap laid by its former inhabitants. That was when Luc revealed his powers in a fit of rage that drew beast after beast to the small jungle encampment. The crews and their local guides did their best to defend against what was to them the most deadly jungle creatures that could have emerged from the forest but what was to Luc his worst nightmares made flesh. The death of his father and the events that followed caused his mother to reveal the secrets that she had so dedicated her life to protecting. She didn't want to reveal that she was never Luc's real birth mother at all and that his mother was someone that so many people thought impossible. However, she did for his safety before they began to make their way to camp through passage from South America. They traveled solely on land as his mother believed that the air and the sea would be breeding grounds for the deadly creatures and monsters that her husband had told her about. It was a rather slow and arduous journey before they finally arriving at camp. Physical Appearance Luc stands at 6 foot 4 inches. His eyes are a deep blue color with steely flecks of grey. Mental Appearance Strengths: ✗ Luc is exceptionally focused and has a great perception of the world and people around him. He is also confident in himself and his abilities. His inner strength is one that is unyielding and near stalwart and has seen him through much of his life. Because his words and actions are so carefully chosen, he rarely runs the risk of offending someone or coming off in a certain way. Weaknesses: ✗ However, Luc has a tendency to turn inward when he is uncomfortable with a situation, and he looks to himself for reprieve rather than others. Additionally, Luc can be exceedingly old fashioned and traditional and has a somewhat strict view of the world. Powers ✗ The Two Paths: This ability allows Luc to test out a strategy. He can carry out two actions, then select which becomes reality. For example, if he were playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, he could throw rock and paper at the same time. Should he settle on rock, then reality acts as if he never chose paper or scissors. If time is like a flowchart, he can test out both of its forked paths, then choose whichever route he likes the best. ✗ Telekinesis: Luc is able to use telekinetic abilities, often using a more imaginative method that incorporates his varied surroundings. In addition to this, he is able to use blasts of telekinetic energy and form other simple constructs as he still trains this side of his ability. Weapon A celestial bronze rapier Trivia ✗ His hobbies include horses, archeology, history, languages, opera, and sailing. ✗ He speaks Swedish, English, French, Spanish, and Maya although he is always trying to learn new languages. ✗ He also keeps his Swedish Vallhund, Tomte, with him at almost all times. ✗ His FC is Rhys Pickering. ✗ Credit to @Ace for his help on the powers Category:Kane Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Athena Cabin